


Shouldn't

by VesperRegina



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss should never taste like goodbye. 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: East Side Story

(She sees so much longing in his eyes.)

It shouldn't be this way.

(His hand trembles against her cheek.)

It shouldn't be this way, but that doesn't stop her from stumbling into his kiss.

(Her hand flutters up against his neck.)

She shouldn't feel that she mustn't touch him, because if she does, she might not let go.

(His lips are warm, so warm, against hers.)

A first kiss too much like a last.

(Their hands tangle, then slide apart.)

She shouldn't have to watch him walk away.

(They don't say goodbye.)

It shouldn't be this way, but it is.

End.


End file.
